Alan
introduction alan is the only boy to have been present in every single del & boys episode (counting a lost episode in which he joined the game but not the voice chat for around half an hour) making him the most consistent boy and a solid backbone of the crew. although he is the most consistent among the boys (besides, of course, del) he has a tendency to never show himself online in any medium, refuse to disclose personal information of any kind and drop off the grid completely for multiple days to "eat dinner" - it is rumoured that he enters the cold realm during his absence to consume spiral galaxies. without alan, as we found out, all hope of a funny stream quickly dissipates. alan utilises the sensitivity of his microphone to his advantage as he often emits piercing squawks into it. similarly, nearly every time he opens his mouth to speak he drops or breaks something by accident. as james likes to mention, alan has a menagerie of different cats living in his house. most notable of these being: * fat cat (prone to eating his map) * old cat (alan's personal favourite at the age of 16) * green cat (a lizard, james' favourite of alan's cats) jokes alan coined the catchphrase "well gee fucking wee" at 25:14 in episode 2, which later evolved into the fully polished mantra we know today as "wow wow gee wee guys". years ago alan also created the "new meme face", the 12 digit emoji canonically parsed as D:^--------). this happened in a game of overwatch with himself, del and eliportico; the precursor to the face being posted involved many of the match's participants typing increasingly stupid smiley faces in the match chat, "new meme face" being the ultimatum and the only memorable submission. alan also started the "hamster that is also a mantis" joke in episode 2. in a heated game of drawful a chat member (srommy) drew the prompt "sassy gerbil" for which alan wrote the aforementioned joke. also in drawful (episode 6 at 39:28) he attempted to draw a frankly abysmal johnny bravo that looked more like an "onion pirate" or a "fungal abomination", two popular references that go hand in hand with the mention or brief flash on-screen of johnny bravo. although many fans may not know, alan also created the meme "bury acorns, inject cum into puss, die" which james later refined to the more concise "bury acorn, cum in puss, die". this meme shows up whenever squirrels are mentioned as the original prompt was titled "something squirrels probably do when no one is looking". as of episode 6, nutty factoid corner with alan became a new segment wherein alan would supply an obscure non sequitur or retarded trivia fact. connection to del alan first met del at the very first year of secondary school, which they both attended together for the entire 6 years. 2017 marks a total of 10 years of friendship between them. there was a period after school had ended of about a year or two where they didn't keep in contact with each other, which was broken when del and eliportico joined an overwatch quick play match and a player with the name xanaucamzaki was on the opposing team. the odds of this happening were incredibly, amazingly low considering neither del nor eli had him added on battle.net. after this they started talking again following the yearish period when they were estranged for no discernible reason.